The Princess Of the Other world
by Toya.M.Gummiebear
Summary: Momo Is a Princess But she don't know she is a princess. But not only that she From a different world. A world Filled with Vampires As she lives her So call normal Life with her Best Close Friend Toshiro Someone Comes to Get Momo and Take her back!
1. Chapter 1

Author note- Why Ello every one!! I'm New here (Well Not really) I was just to lasy to make a story

XD well This is meh first story so I kinda suckish at stories But Hopefull I might it good

At it in the future ! YAY!! Umm I Don't Own Bleach Or The people on Bleach But I do

Own Kiyoshi. Who Ya well see in Chapter - OOPS meh not gonna tell chu hehe

ANYWAY let meh shut up so you can read the story xD

Thinking~

Talking~

Acting~

Crazy~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Toshiro Pod)

I wish that I could understand what was going through my friend mind ….

Lately she been acting kind of strange and it been Brothering me in some way….

I think something not right she been looking pale ..and she acting weird oh wait she always acting weird. but when I accident cut my finger and she started looking at it like she want to bite my finger off… But I wonder what's up with her.

His cell Phone rings ( The song on his cell phone is Howling )

Sun will rise Close your eyesDownfallen (Fallen) FallingGive me sight to see insideI'm callingTake a bite night by nightDownfallen (Fallen) FallingHold insideJust HOWLING in the shadows ( The song Howling )

Hello I said

Umm.. Toshiro-chan said Momo in a little Voice

Yes I said a little annoyed by the nickname

Can you help Me with something Tomorrow said Momo

sure But I have a question Momo I said

Are You Not feeling well cause you became Pale Hinamori

Umm I Feel Good I'm not sick

Okay I said still not kind of Believing her.

But Make sure You lock your Doors this time okay

Okay Bye said momo

Bye I said

(At school)

Toshiro- chan

I look around and saw Momo with her hair in a bun

Yes

Hi

Hey

Momo do you remember when I fell and you couldn't stop looking at me like you saw Linking park For the first time in your life it made me feel violated. He smiled alittle and Look straight knowing that she had that cute look on her face like when he teases her What! Omgiaw , said momo… You might think I'm weird now don't you? Yea said Toshiro …But you always been weird but that what One The things I like about you see you in class. Okay bye Shiro-chan Momo said blushing.

(In Class)

Okay Class the teacher said

The class room soon was filled up with noise not listening to the teacher

Man No one listens to me anymore! After I get my pay check I'm going On vacation!

The teacher said

The class still didn't listen to the teacher (xD poor Teacher )

Soon class was over and no one had homework.

They Never did on Thursdays

(at Lunch No one Pod)

Momo What did you buy today

Momo Look at Matsumoto Well…I'm not really hungry

But I had packed a lot of food But you can have it here

Matsumoto. Toshiro Looked at Matsumoto.

Don't eat Momo Food give it back to her.

Nooooo !! She gave it to me Matsumoto Wined

But- Toshiro was cut off by momo tiny little

Voice It's okay like I said I'm not hungry

The lunch Bell ring Well it's Time to go to

Gym.

(Gym)

Momo why are u sitting down you are suppose be working out with us.

I can't cause I have this strange empty feeling like I'm hungry but I'm not hungry

hungry

Well maybe If you Didn't give Your food to Matsumoto ….You wouldn't be Hungry

Baka!

Well maybe your right shiro-chan Hey!! I'm not a Baka

I frown at the nickname

Yeah whatever come on let's go play volley ball

OMG TOSHIRO HERE!!!!! Said a random fan girl

Omg!! Maybe if we run over there we might can steal his food or We can steal his clothes!!!

(I guess one of the fan girls Thought it was still lunch time xD)

How about BOTH!! Said a short girl with long hair

YEAH!!! Said the fan girls with their fists in the air

Oh No!! said Toshiro

Toshiro run!! Momo said while giggling

Toshiro ran in a room with momo and lock the door and they heard one fan girl said I THINK THEY WENT OUT SIDE LET'S GO!! Okay!! said A whole Group of fan girls

They Ran out the room

(the time was 1:30 when they played volley ball and ran from the fan girls now it's 3:00pm and Toshiro and Momo are walking home)

(Momo pod)

Shiro-Chan you know you don't have to walk me home

As I look at his face he kept look straight ahead

Of course I do bed wetter momo

I look at him and said I don't wet the bed any more that was just one time!

He smiled and laugh I guess I had a made a funny face

I smiled I was happy that he showed me a side of him that no one knows about

But me He was always cold to other people but when I was with him I could melt the coldness away

I saw my house and made a turn to the alley for a short cut … Okay shiro-chan see ya

Bye he said waving his hand while he was walk to his house

I Smiled he was always like that he made me happy

As I walk to my front door I feel some one hand one my shoulder and I turn around

Shiro-chan I smiled but my smiled turn into a frown and then I was about to scream but if that person

Didn't have his hand on my mouth I tried to kick him but it didn't effect him I tried to get a good look of that person but I couldn't cause I feeled sleepy and then my eye lids started close into I felled into a deep sleep (a hour later at someone house)

I open my eyes to see someone standing over me it was a boy with blond hair and green eyes and he was cute oh crap stupid momo you can't think about a person who might want to rape you! I argue with myself and I heard a laugh I look up at him and he smiled and I feeled like I was jelly

He smiled at me and then he reach for my hand and he try to take my hand but before he tried to do that

I slap his hand away His smiled disappered with a new expresstion on his face he frown at me and said Of course! You might don't remember me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again Guys!! Thanks for da reviews!**

**Let me shut you so you can read the story! XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well This is kinda of weird …well I remember you and- before he could say anything something hit the window BASH!!! I was about to scream if it wasn't for Kiyoshi hand over my mouth I looked around and**

**Saw a Man well not a man but a Monster …He….I should say It was part man part wolf…**

**(flash back I love this things ^.^)**

**Then I remember something I had saw them before in the past I had long hair that went down my back and I had a sword in my hand and on it had the word written on it Tobiume **

**There were monsters . The monsters were on each side of me and one monster was up in the air and it claws tried to dig in my skin….I hold my sword tightly in my right hand and then I started to spin really fast. I started getting close to the monster and then I let go of my sword and the sword came to the monster at light speed and the monster was cut in half and blood started raining on me and little blood droplets feel on my face and I smiled and I saw two people with me… (end of the flash back)**

**I blink my eyes and a shiver with thought me and said that couldn't be me and Kiyoshi said You remember something and I can tell you saw a flashback of you killing a person . That was a person - yes he said quickly said they were human but they wanted to have power. **

**That person who promise them power gave them power but made them monsters…And that person name is Sarah and you and I ,someone else is going have to kill her so she won't destroy the town cause her plan is to kill everyone and just leave her clan and some other clans alife..But who is the other person said momo …You will know when the time is right said Kiyoshi . Okay Kiyoshi …Umm Kiyoshi what happen to the monster?? Said momo (Momo pod)**

**I didn't even remember knowing his name but it was familiar**

**To me I wonder why I'm having this strange memories **

**(End Of Momo pod)**

**What happen to the monster momo said looking around**

**Don't worry about that cause I already handle it …Look behide you said kiyoshi**

**I was about to turn around but something told me not to but I did. **

**when I turned around I saw a big monster it looked like a bat mixed with a Human it had a body of A human and wing like a bat and had a face and fangs . Suddenly I Called out the words Snap Tobiume and then something bright and red came down out nowhere and landed in my hands softly and then I smiled and hold my sword in my right hand and ran right at the monster and jump in the air and the monster tried to grab me but missed and I flip and put my sword down the monster throat and the monster was still alive so I jump back and my sword still in the monster throat I close my eyes and lift my right hand in the air and then my right hand started to glow blue and then I felt power build up in my soul and I contrace all the power to my right hand and I open my eyes (her eyes were blood red) and I saw a huge ball of blue swirls of power in my right hand and then I said Relase and the blue swirls hit the monster and all you can hear is BAM and a screech from the monster and then something red drop on my arm and then blood stated coming down and I looked up and smiled and pass out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Like I said I kind of suckish at writing and I really don't like writing stories but I wanted to give

It a shot. So Here Ya go with Chapter 3 I know it's kind of short. Just Bare with it please I

Promise in the future I will make my chapters long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kiyoshi pov)

Momo …well I should say Mika. She fights like her old self already looks like I didn't really had to do anything I hope Toshiro can bring her back to what she was…

I wrap my arms around her waist before she falls and I smiled maybe

Or I can do it I said smiling

I look at her with her hair in her face she looked cute well I always thought that.

Let's get out of here ..As I jump up and open the window and ran out with momo in

My arms.

(2 hours later at momo house)

I flash step then walk cause I didn't want the humans to think that I was a Monster or something

I said as I chuckled to my self

I Put momo in her Bed Softly and smiled and I look at her. She looked so Beautiful

She was always Looked better than other Female Vampires

Well I'm surpise other people didn't think she was weird looking cause of her pale skin

But who could think she was weird looking … I was tired so I went to sleep on the Bed with momo and wrap my arms around her waist …I guess you can say I like momo I smiled and I think about My past life I was tired . So I went to sleep.

(Toshiro pod)

Matsumoto ! What ? she said smiling

I can't do it Toshiro said

Yes just open the door she said smiling

No I won't do it Momo is not awake he said

She smiled and open the door and ran inside

She Went to momo room and open the door

Was Momo always this careless when it came to her safety as I thought

Hello momo I was- Matsumoto was cut off

She looked and notice a boy was next to momo asleep and his hands was warp around her waist .

Matsumoto ran down the stairs and Went up to Toshiro and said A Boy is in momo room and I think Momo was -

And with that Toshiro flash step to her room (he didn't know he flash step)and look at momo and the boy. He pulled Kiyoshi off of

Momo and Kiyoshi was about to hit the hard floor if his wasn't his hands holding him up

He fliped and was about to complain intill he saw Toshiro.

He smiled and said Why did you do that? Said Kiyoshi

I said Well Cause you was in momo room when you shouldn't have been and who are

You?! I yelled at the Stranger. Kiyoshi smiled again well I'm Kiyoshi Jones and Nice to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya &Matsumoto Rangiku . Matsumoto looked shocked but I Glared at him.

How do you know are names ? I said . Kiyoshi smiled and said well I know both of yall names cause some of my family knows your family . Well My parents Died and so did Matsumoto and Kiyoshi Smirk .

The other reason why I know Yall is cause I'm a Vampire . Toshiro Look at Him and so did matsumoto

Toshiro was just about to attack him intill Matsumoto pulled him and said Wait Toshiro We don't know if he did anything to Momo . calm down alittle Toshiro . Kiyoshi smiled well I didn't have to They Both looked at him and confustion what do you mean? Kiyoshi drop his smile and said well for a genuis you can be clueless at times Never mind you will find out later .

YAY!!! Finally done with this chapter well chapter three is done with soo… REVIEW plz!!! *gives a cookies to the people who review*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cello Everybody This My 4 chapter and I think I'm doing okay with me story .**_

_**I'm a little better at it now well Hope you will enjoy yourself with me story. I know They are out of character and I apologize for that but I just can't seem to put them into character because the only thing about my fanfics is the names that aren't mine . I am making the characters my characters in there personality because I can't really make them fit in if they were out of character. lol. I hope that's okay with all of you.**_

_(Toshiro pod)_

_As I Look at this person _

_In momo room. I was so angry_

_Cause I knew I should have told momo_

_That I was going to stay at her house _

_To make sure she was okay . But_

_I didn't listen to my first thought !_

_Now some Crazy stalker Person is in momo_

_Room. Telling me He is A vampire._

_If it wasn't for Matsumoto I would have _

_Throw him out the window by now._

_(Matsumoto pod)_

_I looked at Toshiro he looks very _

_Angry. Well… He always looks angry_

_But I'm kind of worried about momo_

_She was with this crazy person all this time_

_I knew we should have came earlier !!_

_But nooooo He had to keep complaining_

_About me not doing my homework._

_Well I should buy me some whine_

_Yeah! _

_( Kiyoshi )_

_Hehe it's funny how Toshiro _

_Looks so angry makes me remember _

_The past ._

_Oh You think I'm lying _

_Don't cha shiro-chan._

_Oooh I think I made _

_He even madder._

_Okay let me stop messing_

_Around And get to business._

_So I'm guessing you don't remember_

_Toshiro?_

_(Momo pod)_

_I open my eyes from the darkness_

_I call sleep and I saw Kiyoshi ._

_It's like I remember him from somewhere_

_Like I know him . I look and I saw someone white hair_

_Toshiro! I said in my mind._

_I sat up and watch Toshiro and Kiyoshi_

_Look at each other in silent_

_In till I couldn't take no more._

_What are so many people in my room I said in_

_A tiny voice . I wanted to shout at them _

_But my voice was dry ._

_Toshiro and Matsumoto Look at me._

_I didn't even know Matsumoto was _

_Here. I feeled thirsty . I got up from _

_My bed and was about to walk _

_But as I put my feet on the floor_

_I feeled alittle light head and I was_

_About to fall forward if it wasn't_

_For Kiyoshi catching me ._

_Kiyo…shi I said _

_My Body Feeled weak_

_Kiyoshi smile at me._

_Kiyoshi lay me on my bed gently_

_Can you get me some _

_Water Shiro-Chan I said_

_I watch Toshiro left _

_My room. Matsumoto_

_Been Gone She said she wanted_

_Some Whine._

_Kiyoshi Look at me and whisper_

_In my ear and said You won't need_

_That water . I blushed W-why ? I said_

_Cause You will find out Right about …._

_Now . I look at him as he cut his arm_

_Alittle with a knife . Blood start to _

_Come out of the cut wound and My _

_Throat started to get really dry._

_My stomach started to hurt ._

_Here he said showing me his arm_

_N-Noo I don't drink blood I'm_

_Not a vampire I said shaking _

_Alittle bit . Oh yeah he said smirking_

_Well why are you shaking._

_I'm just a little cold_

_(with Toshiro)_

_Momo doesn't need no water._

_She needs a doctor. _

_I'm glad I have a friend who_

_Is a doctor. I will call him_

_Tomorrow . Right now momo_

_Just needs some rest. _

_I walk in Momo room to find _

_Kiyoshi on top of Momo trying to put his_

_Arm to her mouth._

_I Got a book from the shelf _

_And threw it at him.(xD duude)_

_The book hit him in the head and_

_He fell on the floor . I ran to momo_

_And look at her . She was asleep._

_So Kiyoshi Had his arm on her mouth_

_So if she woke up and tried to scream _

_I couldn't hear her. So he was trying to Hurt_

_Her. With that thought Toshiro_

_Pull Kiyoshi out of the house and_

_Lock the doors . Well I have to go_

_But I don't want to leave but I have to._

_My cell phone ringed and I knew I had to go Home._

_I had to go finish my surprise gift to Momo._

_So I walk home and made sure to leave Kiyoshi_

_In the alley . _

_(Momo pod)_

_Whew I was scared for a moment._

_I thought Toshiro was going to get me_

_If he found out I was not sleeping. _

_Toshiro…Thanks I said in a little voice_

_I didn't know what was wrong with me _

_It's like I couldn't control my body _

_If Toshiro didn't hit him with that book_

_I might would have attacked Kiyoshi._

_The smell was Delicious_

_I just couldn't take no more._

_Well I hope Kiyoshi is okay_

_Cause that Book hit him_

_Really hard. (xD I feel so sorry for writing that part about him getting hit lolz)_

_I heard a knock at the door I was about to get up but I saw_

_Kiyoshi and he open the door and walk in and locked it._

_Hi he said smiling_

_Hey I said looking at him_

_We haven't finish what we_

_Started he said _

_But-But I don't want to I said_

_Momo your going to have to do_

_It if you like or not_

_NO! I said and got up and ran from my_

_Room. I looked back and Kiyoshi was_

_Right behind me and he pull me aside and _

_Made me hit my back against the wall _

_Gently . W-why are you doing this _

_I asked. (Kiyoshi pod) _

_I looked at her with Hurtful eyes_

_I feel sad forcing her to drink my_

_Blood but I have to I want her to remember._

_S-so you can remember I said_

_As I knew what she going to say I cut myself_

_Just alittle on my wrist and put some of my blood in _

_my mouth. Remember what I don't- I cut her off_

_By Pressing my lips to her Mouth . I Bit Her Lip gently she open her mouth._

_The blood went into her mouth._

_Good drink all of it so you can remember I thought._

_She closed her eyes and lean against me and I hug her_

_Tight and she hug me back. Thanks Kiyoshi she said and she looked up at me ._

_Her eyes are Bloody red I said in my mind But I think I need more than that she said as her lips were_

_Pressed against my neck. Go head and drink Princess _

_I said as I felt her fangs go in my flesh and pierce my_

_Skin. _

_(OOOOOH OMZB XD Well chapter 4 is done Hope ya'll liked it REVIEW pllllz) _


End file.
